Potters x 6
by Ivy000
Summary: Sextuplets Derek, Ethan, Linnie, Harry, Angie, and Marissa Potter have been starved and abused by the Dursleys for nine years... Until one Miniette Granger, mother of Hermione and recently appointed Assistant Nurse at Hogwarts, is told to check on them. *WARNING: Starts off very bloody, then gets fluffy.*
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, Ivy000 here, back with another fic that I'm coauthoring with Crazy Awesome Neko. This is completely AU, Voldemort was actually defeated, a bunch of people aren't dead... Yeah. So, anyway, there's also a lot of abuse in the first chapter, and it gets really bloody and sadistic, so you can skip that part I guess. On with the story!**_

PAIRINGS:

Dumbledore x McGonagall

Snape x Maye Castanza (OC)

Ron x Marissa Potter (OC)

Harry x Hermione

Neville x Angie Potter (OC)

Luna x Derek Potter (OC)

Ginny x Ethan Potter (OC)

Daniel Radcliffe (OC) x Linnie Potter (OC)

*nine years after the death of Voldemort and Lily + James's deaths*

"Wake up, freaks!" Shouted Dudley as he jumped on the stairs. Angie was already up, trying to tape her mangled glasses back together. She brushed a strand of red hair out of her face as she concentrated hard.

Marissa woke up, short curly black hair falling into her eyes. She brushed it out of the way of her hazel eyes and gently shook Linnie.

Hazel eyes met their twins and Linnie sat up, her red hair just reaching her shoulders. The girls exchanged half smiles before quickly getting dressed. They had matching outfits, a short gray dress in varying states of raggedness.

Once they were dressed, they crawled out of the cupboard. The boys, Harry, Ethan, and Derek, were already awake, opening the door of the cramped walk-in closet they shared. They had gray shirts and blue jeans, hand-me-downs of Dudley's.

"Freaks! Get in here!" The five sprinted into the kitchen, where Petunia awaited them.

"One of you, cook us breakfast. Another, clean the house. The rest can clean the yard and serve us." The five quickly started working. Linnie cooked breakfast, Harry started on the house, Ethan yardwork, leaving Marissa, Angie, and Derek to serve them.

Marissa brought the three cups of juice, coffee, and tea. Angie set the table.

As Angie was bringing the tray filled with breakfast over, she tripped and spilt the eggs and bacon.

All over Vernon.

Their punishment was to be enacted in one week. It was Tuesday. Starting that day, they would be punished.

Angie was bound and gagged, then whipped until unconsciousness. She was thrown into a closet, and the closet was then locked. She would stay there until Sunday.

Marissa was given to Dudley as a personal servant for the week. Dudley kicked and hit her, beating her with sticks and belts. Marissa was left with bruises and cuts, and was also very sore.

Harry, who was claustrophobic, was gagged and stuffed into a box, where he would remain for the week. Dudley took great delight in repeatedly pushing the box down the stairs.

Ethan was tied to a post, gagged, and whipped with a belt. Once he lost consciousness, he was thrown into the basement.

Derek was also Dudley's to punish. Dudley gave him a different punishment every day, but the most memorable was the one where he was tied up in so many knots he couldn't move, and was also gagged. Dudley repeatedly dunked his head in every disgusting thing he could think of. Dudley even held him underwater in the toilet bowl for two minutes, by which time Derek was close to passing out from lack of oxygen.

Linnie had to wear a black dress, and was used as the family slave, and was also whipped and beaten. She made a smart remark, and was whipped with a belt. Her ankles were tied together, and at night she was tied to a chair. And the end of three days, Dudley grew tired of her, and locked her in the basement. Somewhere he had found real handcuffs, and she was inside a closet with her hand attached to the doorknob. It was very uncomfortable and painful.

*Monday morning*

Angie saw light. There was light. LIGHT! She had never been more happy to see Dudley in her life. Dudley took her bindings off and lifted her up, bodily hefting her over his shoulder. Angie was carried upstairs and pt down on the carpeted floor. Marissa was already there, with a black eye and bruises all over her face.

"Hey, Angie." She said cheerily. "Have fun?" Angie managed a small smile.

"Much. You?"

Marissa shrugged, then winced.

"Dudley may have a lot of fat on him, but he hits hard."

Ethan was brought in next, very bloody and unconscious. Marissa and Angie shared a scared look, and crawled over to him.

Derek was brought in. Other than being covered in mud, he seemed fine.

Harry was curled up in a ball, and when he moved he groaned. His muscles were all very sore and he couldn't move without pain shooting through him.

Linnie looked the worst. She was covered in blood, and also had bruises, welts, and cuts everywhere.

"I don't think Vernon is in control of himself. His eyes are red and bloodshot, and I heard him talking to himself."

Vernon chose that moment to come into the room, and he scooped up Marissa.

"Don't think I didn't hear that, wretch. You're an ungrateful freak, not fit for the floor. You're like animals, and are my property to boot. Your no good drunk parents tried to kill you, and sometimes I wish they succeeded. You're all in for another round of punishments."

All the Potters blanched at that. They had just finished the last ones!

"You'll have to watch, too."

Vernon proceeded to throw Marissa across the room, her landing with a sickening crunch on the floor. Vernon then repeatedly whipped her with his belt until her back was raw and bloody. The entire back of her shirt had ripped off, but luckily the front part stayed on.

At this moment, the doorbell rang. Petunia Dursley opened it, unaware of the bloody scene clearly visible from the front door. She looked upon the three people standing at her door and said in what she thought was a welcoming voice,

"May I help you?"

Miniette Granger thought she might throw up. There was a scene of child abuse going on right in front of her! Hermione, who was standing next to her, wasn't much better. Luckily, Minerva McGonagall had sense.

"Stupefy!" She yelled, downing Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley all in one go. The beaten and bloody children, she could see all six of them, looked at her wide-eyed.

Minerva quietly said "Scourgify." All blood and dirt in the room dissappeared.

Minerva strode over to the children.

"Hello, children. I'm Minerva McGonagall of Hogwarts school, and you're never going to see the Dursleys again.

Minerva could spot a large smile on every face.

*the next day*

Only three of the six did not have injuries that couldn't be healed quickly with magic. Marissa, Derek, and Linnie all went with Minerva to the showers.

It was Linnie's turn first, and she was overwhelmed by the mere fact that she could take a shower.

She reveled in the shampoo, and worked it through her hair four times before all the dirt and dried blood was out of it. It shone red-gold once she was done. She then scrubbed her entire body with soap, and she was the cleanest she had ever been.

Linnie put on the gold dress that Minerva had gotten for her. It was smooth against her, and she had never gotten clothes that fit her that well before. She pulled her hair back and put a gold headband in it.

Marissa came out of the showers with a long, flowing silver dress, and her hair back in a french braid. Linnie had never noticed it, but Marissa was really pretty. Unlike herself, who was just plain ugly.

Finally Ethan came out, dressed in a white t-shirt, a black jacket, and black jeans. The three followed Minerva to Miniette's quarters.

The young woman was standing with Hermione, her brown hair swept behind her shoulders. Marissa hadn't noticed it earlier, but it was rather obvious that she was pregnant.

"Hey, guy and girls!" She said. "Where's your sister? And Ethan, shouldn't you be by your brothers?"

Miniette didn't want to seem rude, but she wanted to be the guardian of the girls. She didn't think she could handle all of them, and besides they'd be close by eachother anyway.

"Here they are, along with a couple mischevious girls!" Arthur Weasley strode toward them, holding two little girls by the hands with another walking beside him. Another little boy was there too, and then the other three Potters.

Two of the little girls and the little boy ran toward Miniette, shouting

"Mommy! Mommy! Mione!" Hermione hugged one of the little girls, letting the little boy jumping on her back.

"Hey Mia! What's up, Tommy? Wow Leyla, what a pretty dress!" Hermione interacted with her younger siblings flawlessly. They all had bushy brown hair, and it was mostly smooth except for the boy who had wild curls. The girls were completely identical with blue eyes, but the boy had dark brown eyes like Hermione. They were obviously all related.

One of the little girls came running over to Angie.

"Hi! I'm Leyla. Are you my new sister?" Angie could feel her heart melt at those big blue eyes.

"No, sweetie-"

"Actually..." Miniette looked a little hesitant, a little excited. "I've been meaning to ask you girls about that."

Miniette stepped forward and laid a hand on Angie's shoulder.

"I understand this is a big decision... But what would you think about you and your sisters becoming my daughters? And your brothers..."

She shot a glance toward Arthur.

"And Molly and I looking after your brothers as your temporary guardians?" Arthur finished.

"We live right next door, and are great friends. Molly's children are practically like sons and daughter to me already, so you'd see eachother all the time." Miniette added quickly.

Arthur took over.

"The question is, would you be willing to stay with us at Hogwarts and accept us as your guardians?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**This is Crazy Awesome Neko's chapter! And, very quickly, a message about disclaimers. YOU DON'T NEED THEM. If you're on FANfiction, everyone knows you don't own it. Ivy, out~**_

The siblings were shocked by the offer they gave them, but they couldn't say they weren't overjoyed as well. And, it was pretty evident on their faces.

"Yes! We would all love to!" they all cried at the same time, excitement also evident in their voices.

The Grangers and the Weasleys both smiled just as much as they did as they welcomed their new family members.

From then on out, their lives were filled with love and compassion from their new families, and they were still able to see each other on a daily basis. And as time wore on, the slowly healed from their horrible experiences with the Dursleys, and were able to welcome new family members into their lives; twins Seth and Emmeline Granger. Then, the day they were all sent acceptance letters from Hogwarts came, and that's when things really got interesting.

*Day They All Go To Hogwarts*

The Potters, Grangers, and Weasleys were all at the train station, ready to board with their parents (or guardians in the Potter's case) and they were all awaiting instructions from the adults.

"Now you be good, you hear? And make sure you write as often as you can, so then we can all know that you're just fine, alright?" said Mrs. Weasley as she hugged each of her sons, including the Potters, goodbye.

"Yes mother, we will," Ron replied, reassuring her that they would be fine.

"Oh fine … Come here!" she said as she pulled him into a death grip of a hug, making him struggle for air.

"Now girls, I want you all to have fun and learn everything you can at Hogwarts, but I also want you all to stick together and look out for each other. Is that clear?" Miniette reminded them for what seemed like the hundredth time, a stern look on her face.

"Of course mother, we would never do anything so foolish as to get in trouble and ruin our chances at Hogwarts," Hermione replied her, a smile on her face that said in itself, 'We'll be just fine,'

"… Oh alright, now girls, come to me quickly before the train goes!" Miniette urged as they all hugged her at once before letting go and hopping on the train, soon followed by the boys.

They all waved their to their families' as they sped away, all until they could no longer be seen in the distance.

"I hope they'll be okay …" Miniette whispered to herself, quietly so no one else could hear her.

Once they were on the train, they each divided themselves by boys and girls and sat in separate compartments, leaving them all to just chat and await their arrival at the infamous school of Wizardry.

"I'm so excited to go to Hogwarts! How about you Marissa?" Linnie said, huge smile plastered on her face.

"I am too Linnie, it should be a wonderful experience for us all …" Marissa replied, smiling at her excitable sister. They were all excited to arrive, it was all but inevitable.

Meanwhile, with the boys, they were all just as chatty about Hogwarts, and what they were hoping to see there.

"Hey, won't it be cool to learn how to ride a broom, and learn a bunch of spells? All the things I could do …" Ethan thought out loud, grin taking over his face at the thoughts and ideas rushing to his head.

Derek just rolled his eyes at his brother's ridiculousness, not at all surprised by what he was currently scheming in his head.

"You do realize that you'll get in trouble if they find out it's you causing trouble? And they will – they're wizards!" Derek stated obviously, looking at him straight in the eye. Ethan's grin just grew wider as he went to looking out the window, keeping his thoughts to himself now.

Harry chuckled at his brother's foolishness, used to their behavior at this point, and just went back to talking with Ron about some random thing or another.

"Hey look! There it is!" Ethan cried, calling the other boy's attention to the window to see what he was talking about.

"Woah …" Harry muttered beneath his breath once he took a look at their destination. It was a large and medieval looking castle, with so many towers he didn't think he could count them all, and he was sure that no one would like to spend all their time doing so. He was still in awe by it though.

The girls were also receiving a similar sight as well, each becoming more and more excited to be going there. In a way they all knew, both the boys and girls, that this was going to be the experience of their lives.

"Treats! Sweets! Get them while you can!"


End file.
